The Vampire's Thrall
by razed1
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts with a major twist!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Adopted from the original works of J.K**

* * *

_**Oblivion**_

* * *

Harry feeling claustrophobic, pulled off the invisibility cloak that he had remained enshrouded in the entire evening and staggered blindly into the dark, smelly alley behind the pub that he'd just vacated, collapsing on to the ground in a messy heap while squinting at the magnificent mural of a detailed eye on the opposite wall.

"Yes I'm pathetic" he glared defensively at the eye, speaking in a voice that was slurred from consuming alcohol way past his tolerance level. Fumbling around clumsily for something in his pocket, he pulled out a tiny mirror from within its hidden recesses and brought it close to his mouth, fogging up its silvery surface with his warm breath.

"Uncle Vernon found out yesterday that you'd died" he whispered, peering down at his own tired face but was mentally replacing it with his Godfather's instead. "Dumbledore wrote me a letter yesterday (the first I've received all summer from anyone), carrying all the details of your will and it was promptly stolen by my '_beloved_' family when Petunia saw the owl. I ended up locked inside my room for the entire day after that with the stupid walrus implying that you weren't there to protect me anymore and then proceeded to starve me '_for conveniently forgetting to inform them about you'_ till the morning."

He closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming but the absolute darkness that he was plunged into, made him feel nauseous and lightheaded so he opened them again clenching his fists against the smooth mirror instead as if trying to hold on to reality.

"I'm sixteen bloody years today" he laughed bitterly "and the only thing I've achieved off late is managing to give Tonks the slip by using dad's cloak and coming here" he sniggered, still floating from the after effects of booze.

"Followed my whale of a cousin to this pub (the bloke has a fake I.D for crying out aloud!) And stole a couple of drinks from the bar when no one was looking but ironically enough, for all of my efforts, I hated it! No one bothered to mention that it burns" he grumbled "But…at least it made me stop thinking about last year, about you, for one whole hour and so I drank and drank until I felt sick."

Placing his head on his bent knees, a single tear rolled down the side of his face and he wiped it off rather viciously against the cloth of his pant. "Everyone's assured me that you didn't die because of me, that it was your recklessness that caused it but I'm not an idiot, I know that I was a loose cannon by the end of the year, that no matter what, I'd made a foolish choice and you're the one who ended up paying for it."

"When Dumbledore's letter came yesterday it sounded so contrite, so understanding but I felt more trapped and angry that I've ever felt before. I…can't find it in me to forgive him yet, not after what he did to the both of us, not after pushing you to the very end of your tether. Sometimes I can't sleep because all I want to do is escape and abandon everything, leave everyone behind and start anew but then something always reminds me that there is no escape, like how Neville's grand mom cornered me at the station and praised me for my initiative, for helping Neville…" he snorted loudly, startling a stray cat into upending a dustbin before leaping up towards the roof and disappearing into the night.

"I hear his (Neville's) screams sometimes in the night even now and I wonder, what would she have said had he died that day instead, would she have still been so proud and happy? Every time I think of him now, I think of that damn prophecy and how narrowly he missed my fate and I begin feeling…discouraged?...Jealous? I don't even know what I feel anymore!"

Feeling tired and drowsy he tried shutting his eyes again and this time felt more at peace with himself. Talking to that mirror, felt like talking to Sirius himself. The ease with which they used to discuss personal stuff, the comfort that they'd felt in each other's presence before the tragedy had happened was somehow still there even now when he held that precious piece of glass.

He had almost dozed off to sleep on the grimy floor underneath him when he felt someone stroke his cheek almost lovingly. Lifting his heavy eyelids, he found himself looking into two hypnotically warm, amber eyes that were gazing back at him with an intensity that left him squirming with an uncomfortable sensation that he simply could not put a name to.

The eyes belonged to a boy around his age and he was so strikingly beautiful that he almost looked ethereal in the moonlight. "Who…who are you?" Harry mumbled, feeling strangely lethargic and dreamlike "What do you want from me?"

"Delicious" the boy whispered, in a smooth, honeyed voice ignoring his questions completely. "Your blood smells like nothing I've ever tasted before. So potent, so alluring, taunting, teasing…" he pressed his nose into Harry's throat, breathing in his scent deeply and shuddering as if he could barely manage restraining himself.

"You're…a man" Harry looked at him shocked, while not arguing about the more pressing matters of him being a virtual stranger and that he Harry had become immobile and was now stuck in a rather vulnerable position. "I don't…I'm not…"

Again the man drew his eyes towards him and said carelessly "But I want you" as if his opinion was irrelevant, his voice having an almost soporific effect over Harry's thoughts and usually strong will, leaving him entirely compliant. "Yours" Harry repeated in an expressionless voice, not struggling any further as if the matter had been settled and allowed himself to be pulled into a rough embrace.

"Where do you live little one?" The stranger asked him, his cool breath making Harry shiver from that same inexplicable emotion. "Pri…Privet Drive, No. 4" he answered, his breath hitching as the man slowly sucked on the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"Mmm..good…now, close your eyes for me little one" he coaxed him, tightening his hold over Harry's body which melded seamlessly into his own, making him moan softly with desire. A swift breeze suddenly swept past them out of nowhere and Harry on opening his eyes, found to his immense surprise that they were standing on the porch of his uncle's home!

"We're here" the other boy prompted him and Harry unthinkingly, still firmly trapped under his influence nodded letting him into the silent house before closing the door behind them noiselessly.

Gently tugging the on the stranger's shirt, he pulled him towards his miserably small room and they had barely crossed its threshold when he found himself being pushed up against the wall, trembling as the man kissed him deeply. Biting, licking and sucking fervently on his lips, until he was resting bonelessly against him, feeling strangely exhausted.

Lifting Harry Pieta style and wondering how the boy could feel so weightless, he placed him on the narrow lumpy bed watching him indulgently as he curled up over its softness with a happy sigh. Slowly unbuttoning the overly large shirt that he was wearing, he gently caressed the side of his neck and smiled when his prey leaned willingly into his touch only stopping when he discovered the strong pulse of his arteries.

"You are so full of life, so beautiful" Marcus spoke with a hint of awe in his voice. "Never before have I felt such need, such thirst…" he bent his head down and licked him sensuously over that same thrumming focus on his body that held his interest.

"I will take only a little" he promised the now incoherent boy beneath him who arched his neck in answer, making Marcus's mouth water from the unmistakable invitation even if it was one that he'd deluded the boy into making and sank his sharp incisors into the flushed skin, groaning deeply when the first drop of his victim's blood fell on to the surface of his sensitive tongue.

Harry was gone. He had become a writhing mass of nerves in Marcus's hands, moving almost wantonly, shamelessly against him as he steadily lost more and more of his blood. Slowly but unerringly, he slipped into unconsciousness when the vampire took and took from him, giving him what he'd most coveted all summer long, _Oblivion_.

'_I can't stop_' Marcus thought drunkenly as he drained the younger boy slowly, feeling his heart rate pick up under the strain of the massive blood loss but finding himself unwilling to stop. "I'm sorry little one" he breathed and saw that the pleasure had finally vanished from Harry's face becoming one of incomprehension and fear as he feebly protested under the strain.

Looking into the beguiling green eyes that were starting to tear, he placed his wrist over Harry's dry lips and said "Bite" before resuming his need to feed. Harry feeling the order reverberate throughout his body, sank his teeth into the man's wrists and felt his skin give way much too easily, allowing his blood to trickle down his own throat.

'_I'm going to kill him_' Marco thought sadly, feeling the end draw closer when he suddenly felt a startling change color the taste of the boy's blood making it seem strangely compelling and darkly magical, spurning him to suck harder when he felt a powerful, ugly, almost evil aura grow and expand inside of him, consuming him, burning him from the insides of his very core and he was unceremoniously thrown off the now unmoving body beneath him.

"Ahhh!" He cried softly as the pain came in waves, his skin flaking away like ash, exposing the flesh underneath it that was also starting to smolder. "Help!" He begged, clawing the empty air in front of him and then his eyes rolled up and he burst into green flames that seemed to last for a fraction of a second before he disappeared entirely from the room, the world, the universe and unknowingly took with him a tiny fragment of the world's Darkest wizard in history that had been residing in Harry's body for nealy fifteen years!

Harry felt a strange calm come over him like he'd just lost some filthy, murky part within him, feeling relived and exhausted at the same time. '_I'm free_' he thought astonished '_Why do I feel so free_?' he knitted his brows in confusion but his sudden clarity slowly petered off as he felt himself succumb to his fatigue.

'_I'm dying_' was his last thought '_Feeling alive like never before but dying_' he gave a tiny smirk at the random thought and fell into the deep chasm of nothingness.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up startled when he saw the light indicating the strength of the wards over Harry's home flicker. "Faw…" he was about to send the bird to warn the other members in the order of coming dangers when the flicker died down on its own accord and instead began glowing brighter than ever before.

'_What…'_ Dumbledore frowned at the sudden influx of power. '_Had something happened?'_ Sitting back down on his chair, he decided to wait and see if anything else happened before rushing off anywhere but after about half an hour of staring fixedly at the now steadily pulsing light, he sighed in satisfaction that all still seemed to be in order and headed off towards his chambers for some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_******DISCLAIMER: Adopted from the original works of J.K**_

* * *

_**Thirst**_

* * *

"…he hasn't left his room for two days now…" a whinny voice slowly penetrated the darkness cocooning Harry.

"…the boy's been giving us attitude ever since that letter…" It was a man who spoke this time, his voice making Harry prickle with annoyance, pulling him further out of the shadows. "A lot of nerve he has to actually threaten us with that murderer Black when the bloke's been dead all…"

_So thirsty…_

Harry opened his eyes to the bright, cheerful morning sunlight, feeling strangely detached from his surroundings, as if the room and the voices coming from somewhere below him seemed familiar but at the same time he couldn't quite place them in his memories. _Another lifetime perhaps…?_

He sniffed the air like a ravenous beast, physically shuddering when the most tantalizing smells wafted up to his nostrils, making them flare with desire.

_Prey…three of them_

Stepping out of bed to pay them a visit, not sparing his glasses any thought, he moved with an almost alien fluidity and gracefulness that had definitely not existed in his previous life. Standing tall, he flexed his stiff muscles and opened the door to his room with a single thought overriding all others in his mind, _'Breakfast.'_

He was no longer a person but a single desire as he made his way down the staircase with a relaxed, predatory gait that brought him closer and closer to the three people whose presence he had sensed from his room.

"Finally!" A spindly woman standing with her back to him, turned around with an exaggerated sigh which died away rather abruptly on her lips when she laid eyes on the other worldly creature standing nonchalantly before her. Her eyes seemed to bug out of her skull, giving her an air of being completely flummoxed as she placed a skeletal thin hand over her gaping mouth.

The Harry of two days ago no longer existed and in his place now stood a young man of such devastating beauty that it almost hurt to look directly at him. His trademark, unkempt hair now suddenly seemed strangely sexy in its rumpled state, his scrawny body had grown to become tall, lean and well-proportioned overnight and he radiated an almost frightening aura of absolute power as he absently noted the infinitesimally small tremors of shock that racked her paralyzed body.

'_Too bloody thin_' Harry's one track mind thought dismissively as he eyed her beanpole figure and then scanning the room for better prospects, he was instantly distracted when he spotted a rotund, red faced, scowling man, whose magnificent walrus mustache seemed to twitch with irritation.

'_I know him'_ Harry thought distantly as the hazy images inside his head became clearer and clearer. He sauntered over to the obese man trying to decipher why he seemed so familiar and was studying him closely with his haunting green eyes when he took a giant step away from him, smelling something horribly foul and perverse about him.

"You sicken me for some reason" he stated mildly after a small gap of silence making the man sputter in indignation while Petunia felt chills from the sound of his smooth, darkly rich voice. "Your blood, it smells tainted somehow but I'm feeling terribly thirsty right now so you'll just have to do."

Vernon Dursley finally realizing that something was off with his nephew quickly pried his fat bottom off of the narrow chair and ended up knocking it over in his haste. "Wha…what are you babbling about you freak!" He roared, livid at being spoken down to. "And how dare you gawk at me so impudently? Get back your room this instant and wait there until you've learnt some manners!"

Harry didn't appreciate the condescending tone in his voice so he caught the man's neck in a vice like grip and before Vernon could register anything, he found himself being pushed back with such frightening ferocity and strength that when his head collided with cupboard below the staircase behind him, it made a spectacularly, loud, thudding sound and he literally saw stars.

"So hostile" Harry tutted, wondering why this particular man made him feel so uncontrollably angry, so filled with hate, his every word making him want to rip him from limb to limb.

"You have a choice" Harry said softly, reveling in his control over him. "You can either choose to die by my hands or you can choose to willingly give me your blood" Harry tilted his face slowly, deliberately, savoring the fear that was now being openly displayed to the world.

"What are you…let me go…help! Someone help me!" Vernon choked out helplessly but Harry cruelly ignoring his plea, remained unmoving even when the pinched woman from before and what looked like their obese offspring came to the scum's defense, trying desperately to pull him away to safety but to no avail.

Holding out his free hand, he detangled the shrieking woman's claws from his arm and pushed her away disdainfully from his person, not caring when she fell with a loud "Uff!" against the wall that was her son, all the while screaming obscenities at him.

Turning his attention back to the now freely perspiring victim, he forced the man to look into his eyes and made sure that he caught a glimpse of his intent before knocking his head to side and exposing his thick, pudgy neck. "What will it be then?" Harry watched the man's eyes flicker with indecision before he whispered pitifully "Not death, please not death."

Harry then bent his head swiftly over the erratic pulse and pierced his skin with razor sharp canines making sure not to give the wanker any pleasure, only pain, as he slowly drained him of his life essence.

The blood was nothing special to taste but there was a lot of it, filling him up with its sheer volume and giving him a strange sensation of accomplishment. When he felt the huge man sag with exhaustion, he let him go instantly and watched dispassionately as he crumpled to the floor in a flood of unmanly tears, while woman and child crawled over to him weeping from pure relief.

Harry felt no sympathy for these people. There was something about them that irked him in every possible way and he was about to continue quenching his bottomless thirst with the meaty son when there was a sudden crash at the entrance and a man came barreling into the room, glowering angrily at all its occupants and startling them with his sudden intrusion.

"What the fucks going on here?" He shouted, brandishing a wand threateningly at them. "Why the hell do I smell a vampire in here?" he perused the room once again and then fell back in utter shock when he saw a placid looking Harry stare back at him while a single trickle of blood slowly ran down his chin.

* * *

Remus Lupin had successfully avoided guard duty at Privet drive until today. He hadn't even responded to a single one of Harry's letters that had screamed of guilt and pain because he had found himself completely stumped by them. How could he reassure Harry when he himself felt like such a mess?

Sighing resignedly, he turned his gaze to the ordinary house in which Harry lived and saw Vernon Dursley pick up the morning's newspaper in his short, striped pajamas glaring all the while at the neighbor's house before retreating back inside.

'_Harry probably thinks I blame him_' Lupin knew the nature of his best friend's son all too well by now. '_I should probably tell him that that is the furthest thing from the truth_' he rubbed his face tiredly.

He had witnessed Black's gradual down spiral into depression last year and had tried to argue with Dumbledore on his behalf but in the end it was Sirius himself who had asked him to back down because he simply couldn't fault Dumbledore's logical explanation of how Harry would feel if he lost his Godfather a second time.

Remus at that time had almost been envious of the deep bond that was slowly being forged between Godfather and Godson but at the same time, he couldn't have been happier for the two of them since they both really deserved some respite from their crazy lives_._

'_Maybe today I'll talk to him_' Lupin resolutely decided and was about to go back to reclining against a tree behind him when he smelt something unusual in the air. His werewolf instincts kicked in and he found himself growling at the unwelcome smell of a Vampire.

Ever hair on his body stood up in attention and his stance became that of a hunter's while his mind screamed _'Intruder!'_

Leaping over the low front gate, he bounded up the porch steps and his eyes became feral when he smelt the blood. Not waiting to knock, he threw himself bodily against the door and almost landed on his face when it crashed open. Rushing towards the source of the smell, he quickly calculated four people standing in the room and wondered where the smell was coming from.

"What the fucks going on here?" He shouted, pulling out his wand simultaneously "Why the hell do I smell a vampire in here?"

It was then that his entire world came crashing down on him when he saw a calm and rivetingly handsome Harry Potter looking unperturbedly at him as a single trickle of blood slid down his chin.

"Harry?" he staggered up to him, cringing as the telltale scent grew stronger and stronger "Why are you..? What happened to you?" he asked him uselessly, not even bothering to spare a second glance at his relatives who were sitting huddled on the floor.

Harry watched the new stranger approach him cautiously and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. A faint, faraway memory started niggling away at him and he clutched his head as the buzzing noise in his head increased tenfold.

All the bits and pieces of his past life began to piece themselves together again and the effort made him cry out in pain as it all became too much to bear and he felt himself falling, falling down into a deep abyss and he passed out into the werewolf's waiting arms thinking '_Please don't look at me like that Remus' _his fading vision recognized the sadness on his face_' It's the same expression you wore when Sirius passed through the veil but I'm still here aren't I?'_

Remus clutched the still body closer to chest with an overwhelming sadness and incomprehension, feeling entirely unprepared for the magnitude of the situation when he heard the strangest sounds come from within the boy's body.

Was that a heartbeat? He pressed his ear to Harry's chest and heard the faint rhythmic beat that was unmistakably that of a beating heart and felt utterly flabbergasted at the implications. How could this be? He definitely smelt like a typical vampire and looking at Vernon Dursley's current state, he seemed to behave like one too. But they were usually dead so what the hell was happening now?

Cleaning up the mess that were the Dursley's and wiping their memories clean, he looked down at his now peacefully resting sixteen year old charge and came to a quick decision. Never again was he going to leave him alone, he'd find out what was happening and protect him at all costs this time. Even from the meddling Dumbledore if he had to.

'_I'll take him to Girmmauld's for now'_ he thought '_Since It now belongs to Harry anyway and since they're no longer using it for the Order's meetings, it's our safest bet. Good thing Sirius left me with the password as well or I'd have been a bloody sitting duck by now' _he stood up determinedly and hurriedly went to pack up Harry's stuff before writing a short note to Dumbledore informing him about their whereabouts but not divulging any information about the boy's present condition.

'_I'll be there for you from now on'_ he vowed silently, lifting up Harry's limp body just as Vernon began stirring from his position on the floor. "This time I'll save us" Lupin muttered and in the next instant he, Harry, Hedwig and Harry's trunk disappeared from the room with a resounding 'Pop!'

* * *

Harry and Remus had been living in the Black house for a little over two weeks now and though their stay hadn't been entirely smooth, it was still the happiest that Harry had felt in a long, long time.

The first few days had been terribly difficult for the two of them, with Harry constantly battling bouts of depression after learning the truth of what he had become. His memories were also slowly starting to return and with them came the desolation and loss that he had felt all summer so he didn't bother contacting any of his friends or Dumbledore, preferring his time alone with the person whom he was starting to consider as his greatest ally and good friend.

It had been two days into their arrival at the Grimmauld house when Harry had started feeling strangely parched and like an irritable itch, he simply couldn't make the feeling disappear. He was still able to eat and appreciate normal food like a normal wizard which Remus had attributed to the miracle of him being a very alive Vampire, a mystery they still couldn't figure out, but it slowly started to dawn on them that his need for blood was something that would never go away, that he would need at least small quantities of it now and again to keep him going.

At first Remus had offered to give him his own blood but when he had bitten him out of desperation, he had somehow felt utterly repulsed by the taste of it and had vomited out whatever little he had managed to consume. It was the werewolf in Remus and the Vampire in Harry who had strongly rejected such an intimate exchange so they could do absolutely nothing about it.

In the end, after he'd had to resort to extreme measure of physically restraining Harry from going after people recklessly, Remus finally came to the conclusion that something had to be done about the problem since he couldn't watch him struggle against his bonds anymore so he braved the outside world with him for a few minutes, twice a week and let him feed on random strangers under his watchful eye so he would not give in to madness from complete deprivation.

Harry had thought in the beginning that he would feel grossed out by this sudden new desire to go around biting people but the act had come so naturally to him and the blood had felt so relieving, so wonderful, that he no longer pretended to struggle against his basic instinct.

Initially he had almost attacked Remus when the man had tried to pull him away from his prey but gradually his control grew and now when he took from them, he made sure that his prey never felt even a frission of pain from his actions and he also never succumbed to the blood lust either and was finally able to let go of them easily after taking the minimal amount of blood from them.

The best thing that had come out of all of this was that he now enjoyed a sense of heightened perception, strength, beauty and most importantly, his magic had grown to a bursting point so much so he could feel it wrap itself around him in a protective shield making him impatient with the desire of testing out his new found abilities.

The two of them, Remus and Harry, had fallen into a happy routine of sorts, and what with Remus having faced similar experiences in his own life, he had become uncannily attuned to Harry, understanding that he needed support and love but at the same time was not to be smothered by it.

Remus gradually drew him out of his self-imposed isolation bit by bit, by sharing with him stories of his own struggles and in turn listening to Harry's thoughts as if his every word mattered. He spoke of the Marauders at length, smiling fondly when he saw his young charge hang on to his every word with rapt attention and regaled him with tales of the once promising, brilliant boy that his Godfather had once been, unaware that were both starting to shed the emotional burden that they'd been lugging around with them all this time.

Listening to his calming voice day after day finally brought Harry some measure of peace and he was slowly and steadily able to let some of his guilt go and with time, he knew that he would also come to accept the person, vampire or whatever it was that he had become.

* * *

Five days left of the holidays and an owl from Hogwarts promptly came to deliver the yearly letter to him. This time however, he was seriously considering not going because one, he still needed to drink blood and a school full of prey would be an irresistible temptation. Two, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be ready to face the other's again not after the terrible fiasco that had nearly gotten them all killed.

Unfortunately for him, Remus the sly wolf that he was had left the decision entirely up to him saying that the first problem was something he would try to help him with but the second, was something he'd have to figure out himself.

'_I want to see them_' he reasoned, lying down on his bed 'and _Remus has already said that he would have to return to his duties in the Order soon so I'll have live alone anyway' _he remembered the last time he'd seen his closest friends, looking so battered and bruised after their fight in the Ministry 'w_hat if they don't want to see me?_' he closed his eyes feeling that sinking sensation of shame before he got a firm grip on his emotions and shook himself mentally '_Or maybe Remus is right and I should stop thinking for others and face them like I normally would. I guess I have been acting a like a selfish brat and they so do not deserve that, especially after what they've done for me.' A_dmitting his own rebellious behavior off late was a difficult thing to do but Harry looking up at the dark ceiling gritted his teeth and made up his mind then and there that he would never run away again, this time he do his best to protect what was most important him.

During breakfast, Harry told Remus of his decision to return and the man grinned at him happily, ruffling his now stunning hair with a proud expression pulling out a piece of parchment from within his robes and handing it him with a triumphant expression.

"Wha…?" Harry took the paper and read its contents with a slowly growing smile of happiness on his face. "You did it!" He beamed "I can't believe that such a place would actually exist but this is amazing!"

"I know" Remus laughed biting into a warm piece of toast "Apparently it's something that most Vampire's opt for and given the fact that they don't ask for your identity apart for your magical signature this is really godsend!"

"Maybe we can go today when we go to pick up my stuff from Diagon alley?" Harry asked him, reading the letter that held the answer to his blood sucking issues once again.

It was about a pub in Knockturn alley that supplied Vamipres with freely donated glasses of blood in a similar fashion that most other normal wizarding pubs supplied alcohol to wizards. All that was required of Harry, if he was to believe them, was to sign a contract with them and then paying them monthly for instant supplies of blood, if he should ever require it, with the aid of a simple conjuring spell.

"We can't just go without informing Dumbledore about the shopping plan" Remus said thoughtfully lessening Harry's elation somewhat. "He'll definitely want you to have maximum security if we are to go today."

"No" Harry bit out angrily "I'm not doing that anymore" he scowled stubbornly. "If you're really worried about it then I'll follow you under the invisibility cloak and since the pub requires my signature, I'll even agree to wear glamour and come out only for that."

Remus knew that there was no arguing with the boy and gave in reluctantly, deciding that their trip would be the shortest and fastest one they'd ever make.

Happy to be out in the open, albeit under the guise of his glamor and invisibility cloak, Harry now only felt small twinges of thirst when he walked past people so their trip to Diagon alley had been blissfully mundane with nothing out of the ordinary happening except that the crowds were far thinner than the last time and people now looked perpetually wary and moved around in groups of twos and threes with the looming threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads.

It was only after they'd finished bargaining with the owners of the pub in Knockturn alley, paying them a neat lumpsome for a year's supply of blood and making out an ironclad contract with them that clearly stated there would be no breech in anonymity and that any foul play would imply their own instant death, did something finally happen to them that forever changed Harry's life after that.

* * *

Harry stumbled over his feet rather clumsily which hadn't happened to him ever since he'd been bitten and he found himself clutching the dank wall in the narrow alley desperate for some sort of support as wave after wave of the most glorious, mouth-watering scent assaulted his senses, leaving him panting from the effort of not chasing after it blindly.

"Re…Remus" he called out softly, knowing that the Werewolf couldn't see him under his cloak "I can't…there's something I need to…"

"Harry?" Remus was instantly at his side, pulling him into a dark corner on the street after making sure that it was free of other people. "Are you okay? What's happening? Talk to me" his brow was furrowed with worry and he stared down at the troubled boy feeling out of his depth when Harry's body suddenly stiffened and he sat up fully alert with a snarl on his lips, startling Remus as his suddenly glamour evaporated, revealing his own face sporting his deadly canines.

"He can't" he whispered looking at something that wasn't there and then stood up so quickly that Remus had difficulty following his movement with his bare eyes. "If he touches him, lays one filthy finger on him then I'll destroy him" he growled so threateningly that even his guardian took a step away from him in fear.

"Harry…" Remus begged him to snap out of his current state but Harry pushing him away gently took off towards whatever demons he had sensed with such speed that he literally disappeared from sight, leaving a rather awestruck werewolf behind.

* * *

The world around him had melted into one singular focus and all his mind could now comprehend was getting to the person whose blood called out to him with such a terrifying intensity, that all else was forgotten in its wake. His own blood flowing and pulsing with a new, burning vigor and a vying thirst that was so great, he thought he would simply die from it.

What was making him run like a mad man however was the arrival of another person's scent, so close to the first, almost mingling with it and filled with such malice and bad intent, that it left him reeling with a sudden overpowering protectiveness that seemed to come out of nowhere.

'_Almost there_' he thought and his eyes blazed with fury when he saw a dark creature that resembled a werewolf slowly corner someone whom he felt inexplicably connected to, someone important to him when the drooling beast growled and snapped at his prey bringing Harry out of his short reverie abruptly.

The werewolf suddenly spoke to the figure pressed against the wall in fear, partially hidden by the shadows and his breath making Harry hiss in revulsion, "You have nowhere to hide anymore you filthy traitor" the half wolf, half man said softly, with amusement lacing his voice.

"Daddy's stuck prison right now and Mummy dearest is dead so there's no one left to protect you anymore" he sniggered, looking as if he thoroughly enjoyed hearing his prey whimpers.

"Either you come back quietly with me now and accept the mark or you'll give me no choice but to feast on your beautiful little body. In fact I'd prefer it if you chose the latter" he now stood almost face to face with his captor and Harry felt something break inside of him making him lose all control over his sanity as he charged without another thought towards the predator.

He slammed into the beast with such force that the sick creature was blown right through the wall beside him, making a clean hole with his body as he fell unconscious on the rubble below him.

Harry still blinded by anger and hate, stalked the unmoving creature that had transformed back into the body of a man and lifted him up with inhuman strength by his collar and slammed him once again against the portion of the wall that remaining and was about to take a huge bite out of his throat when Remus came running up towards them, panting and heaving as he pulled Harry away from his kill, fighting with him till he'd settled down and come back to his senses.

"You are not a killer Harry" he held the boy firmly and rocked him "This guy's called Fenrir Greyback and he's a wanted criminal by the Ministry. I will personally see that he's given to them and I'll make sure that the worst punishment is meted out to him but please…please don't ever do that again. I beg you.." Remus shook from the after effects of his fright and finally let him go when Harry started pushing him away and crawling towards the now trembling, cloaked figure of the person he's just rescued.

His anger, desire, fear all collided together making him feel weak and vulnerable as he slowly lifted the hood of the victim and fell back in shock when he saw Draco Malfoy underneath it!

Draco looked up at him then and immediately scrambled away from his bloody, injured face, looking fearful of his exposed fangs and held up his hand in a gesture as if saying 'Keep away.'

"Harry…Harry Potter?" he whispered after a moments silence, pressing himself closer into the dead end behind him and flinching as Harry made a move to come closer to him.

"Stay…stay away from you bastard!" He stuttered frantically, still holding out his hand in the universal stop sign. "I don't know why you're here now or why you look like…like this or even what you want from me, but just…just stay the fuck away from me!" He snapped with a hint of his former slytherin personality shining through the mask of his earlier terror.

"Please let me help you" Harry couldn't think straight anymore as that overwhelming scent once again took over his faculties "I only need you to…"

"You want to help me?" Draco shrieked hysterically and then laughed so manically that Harry felt his pain slice through his own mind.

"Help me?" the blond boy repeated shaking with anger now "It's because of you, you stupid bastard that my father's in jail and my mother's now dead! It's because of you that the Dark Lord suddenly feels as if I owe him my allegiance and it's because of what you did that I'm now on the run because I don't want to wear the mark of my mum's murderer!"

Harry looked as if he'd been slapped on the face and the guilt came back to haunt him with full force. "Your father tried to kill me" he said quietly trying to swallow his sudden tears "I was only…"

"Then you should have died!" Draco screamed and hit Harry across his face. Feeling encouraged by the sight of his split lip, he raised his hand once again and hit him once more before Remus began pulling him away only to find Harry growling at him for touching the boy.

"I won't pretend to understand your pain" Harry said finally when they'd all calmed down somewhat "but I won't apologize for what happened to your father because it was his and your aunt's fault that my godfather died so they deserve their punishment fully and even you know it."

Draco turned away from him then and covered his grimy face with equally dirty hands saying "I've been on the run for three weeks now" he said brokenly "three bloody weeks with this monster chasing me, threatening me at every single turn" he pointed at Fenrir's prone body with a shaking finger "I have nowhere to go or no one to turn to because even if my friends want to help me, they can't. Because the Dark Lord will kill them if he finds out they've helped a traitor so you tell me then what I should do now saint Potter?" he looked at him defiantly and all Harry saw in that moment was the pride and honor he'd come out with from his struggle and he felt the sudden all-consuming need to protect him once again.

Inching towards him, he gently rested his hands on those thin shoulders ignoring the pounding within his own veins and looked deeply into those stubborn grey eyes with a fervor that made Draco shiver from the sudden seriousness.

It was as if the world around them had become a long forgotten dream and Draco found himself being inexorably drawn closer and closer towards Harry, uncontrollably and against his wishes, like a moth to a flame as all voices around him were drowned out one by one. All, that is, except for one.

"Rest for now" Harry's soothing voice spoke to something deep inside of him "Go to sleep and I promise you that it will all get better tomorrow" he assured him in that same hypnotic, dizzying voice that was pushing Draco into compliance, making him drowsy, willing, and then he closed his eyes and fell against Harry, fast asleep.

Lupin raised his eyebrows at Harry looking a tiny bit troubled at the open display of his vampire's thrall and the effect it had on a person trapped under it. But then he saw the utter peace that now surrounded them and he let it go. Later on, he would lecture the boy about using it so casually on people but now was obviously not the time to get into that.

* * *

AFLlover: me too! me too!

Charmed Forever Fan: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this one as well : )

Rodacoma: Thank you! Thank you! And thank you : )


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Adopted from the original works of J.K.**_

* * *

_**(Warning: For mature readers only since the chapter's crawling with the use of age inappropriate language.)**_

* * *

_**Mine**_

* * *

Harry stood as still as a statue, staring unseeing outside a dusty window, his long, angular figure glowing faintly in the moonlight.

"He drank the soup and went back to sleep" Remus informed him, coming out of the guest room in which Draco Malfoy had been sleeping in all day. "He's definitely been through a rough couple of days and his body clearly shows signs of having been tortured under the Cruciatus" he sighed and went to get himself a drink in the kitchen.

Harry turned his steely gaze towards the guest room, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly with anger. The air itself around him became heavy with a dark, foreboding energy but his face otherwise remained a blank mask, revealing none of his inner turbulence.

"Are you okay with all of this Remus?" He asked the other man quietly when he came to stand beside Harry, nursing a chilled butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" Lupin frowned quizzically at him.

"Bringing Malfoy here. He's the reason you were made to leave Hogwarts remember?"

Remus took a swig out of his bottle and felt touched by obvious concern in the younger man's voice. "I've been battling prejudices against my kind long before that incident Harry. That, was definitely not the first time I couldn't keep a job because of what I am. But even then, I felt more resentful towards Lucius Malfoy and our screwed up Ministry because they're the ones who teach children to discriminate and hate. I don't think Draco Malfoy stood a chance of being any different right from the beginning" he shrugged and Harry relaxed his stance fractionally.

"So why aren't you going to see him then?" It was Remus's turn to ask the hard questions but Harry did not flinch away from it. "He sees me as the enemy right now" he mimicked Remus's shrug "I've known the little idiot for a long time and I honestly don't think he'd appreciate my help when his precious pride's just gone and taken such a severe beating."

"That's very considerate of you" Remus shook his head, feeling indescribably proud of him in that one moment. Really, the boy had so much of Lily's innate kindness inside of him that it felt almost nostalgic standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

'_But that is not the only reason is it?'_ Harry's baser side asked him coyly '_You've been battling with your desire to hold the boy, bite him, mark him and sample his blood ever since you first sniffed him out in Knockturn Alley, haven't you? You're terribly afraid of losing control if you went any closer to him and I'm starting to wonder what the werewolf would say if he found out that your actions are not completely altruistic as he thinks.'_

"You should get some shut eye too" Remus banished the empty bottle in his hands, breaking Harry out of his reverie in the process and turned around to head back into the guest room to give the sleeping boy one last checkup before turning in for night himself.

Harry nodded in gratitude and wished him a goodnight before climbing up the staircase to reach the master bedroom which Remus had insisted he take and mechanically went through the motions for getting ready to go to bed.

When he was finally lying down on the soft mattress however, his frustrations peaked when sleep completely evaded him. His heightened sense of hearing, awakening him to every restless whisper of Draco's body from the room below his while his traitorous fangs elongated in response to the tantalizing, unique scent of his blood.

Slowly, memories of that strange feeling of possession and tenderness he'd felt when Draco had fallen asleep in his arms earlier on in that day, came back to haunt him, urging him to give up his struggle and go pay the boy a visit.

Throwing back the covers that he'd neatly tucked around himself, he was out of his bed and standing in front of Draco's room in the next instant, feeling greatly relieved that for once, fate seemed to be on his side when he heard the distinct, even breathing from both Remus and Draco indicating that they were sound asleep.

Entering the guest chamber soundlessly, Harry felt his pulse quicken when his eyes fell on the sleeping figure lying defenselessly on the bed, making no sudden movements as he approached it cautiously. His eyes carefully mapped out every single detail of Draco's silky, blond hair splayed languorously over his pillow, his soft inviting lips that remained partially open in repose, the fatigue from running for three weeks away from a disgusting monster, the short puffs of air that escaped from his nostrils and the blood that ran through his veins, assuring Harry that he was still alive, that he was safe and warm for time being at least.

Spotting an armchair a little away from the bed, Harry walked over to it and sat curled up on it keeping his eyes fixed on Draco at all times. His mind was in complete disarray as he battled conflicting emotions from his past life for the boy who had once been his enemy with his newfound feelings of protectiveness, ownership and desire that he'd experienced today.

He did not sleep that night, reveling in his closeness with Draco and by the wee hours of the morning, he had peacefully concluded that after yesterday, everything was going change between them in a rather significant way and he felt accepting of it, even if he couldn't gauge whether the change would be for the good or bad.

* * *

Draco outrageously ignored Harry from the moment he'd woken up the next day but if he was truly honest with himself, he wouldn't have been able to deny his fascination over the obvious differences in boy since he'd last laid eyes on him.

He had become calmer, more self-assured and the quiet understated power that clung to him like a cloak gave Draco the impression that that was only a very small part of what he was truly capable off.

He studied his beautiful profile when he thought no one was looking and no matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't shake off the feeling of awe every time those stunning green eyes turned towards him with a knowing glint.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Draco thought panicking. _'He's the reason that everything's been ripped away from me and I'm sitting around in his house, admiring the bloody wanker like one his many stupid fan girls!_'

He had already been sufficiently warned the previous night by a very stern Lupin to not go and deliberately invite any trouble or danger towards them and to stay put in the house whether he could or couldn't handle staying with a werewolf and a vampire under the same roof.

What Remus and Harry had failed to realize however, was that Draco was vastly changed from when they'd last seen him and that he had become indifferent to their kind after having been forced to live with them in his manor. As for leaving the house, he had no intentions whatsoever of ever venturing outside its safe confines and becoming easy prey for a hungry wolf or worse, getting kidnapped to be tortured some more by a raving lunatic.

No, he hated that he had to depend on his enemy, the do-gooder Potter, but he not so stupid as to tempt fate and throw away his good fortune either.

'_But that doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and do his bidding when he asks me to_' Draco thought darkly, surveying the set of school supplies and robes that Remus had gone and gotten him with Harry's money, fighting the clawing sensation of shame mixed with a healthy dose of irritation.

"I don't need your bloody charity!" He spat out ungratefully when it was finally just him and Harry in the house much later on in the evening after Remus had gone to attend another Order meeting.

But Harry looking supremely unfazed by his outburst, approached him with slow, measured steps watching with a sense of deep satisfaction as the smallest hint of fear crossed his features while he tried backing away surreptitiously from him.

"You can throw them away for all I care" Harry's smooth, drugging voice sounded inches away from his ear "But if you continue to sully Remus's goodwill, I promise you, I will not be so forgiving the next time" he pulled away abruptly and left Draco leaning weakly against the wall as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts feeling mortified from having gotten so aroused from such a brief encounter.

"If I didn't need him, I would have fucking killed him a long time ago_"_ he grumbled, feeling spectacularly outmatched and took his battered ego with him to nurse back to health within the privacy of his new room.

* * *

On the third night of Draco's stay with them, Harry heard the faintest sounds of crying, coming from Draco's room and he knew instinctively, that he had probably relived his mother's death or his own torture at the hands of Voldemort in his nightmares so instead of going inside his room as usually did, this time he decided to keep him company by staying outside and waiting patiently for the tears to abate when Remus came to join him quietly, looking a tad bit shaken himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered to Harry "Want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"I feel comforted by blood Remus" Harry smiled, trying to lessen the tension in the room but Remus's face looked even more stricken than before and he dropped his head into his hands while Harry stood awkwardly beside him not knowing what to say.

"It's ironic isn't it? How we feel pity even for our enemies when they're vulnerable and reduced to tears like he is" Lupin finally stood up with a deep sadness etched on his shadowed features.

"But he is strong" Harry sighed. "I never thought that a bastard like him would one day have the guts to stand up to the Dark Lord himself and then agree to stay with us after he's basically insulted me every single day of my life in school. What a come down it must be for him and yet he's not doing so badly as I would have expected."

They heard boy in question whimper helplessly, "Please…no stop…stop!" but they could do nothing to ease his pain.

"War makes everyone grow up faster than they should and by the end of it, everyone's so tired that the lines between friend and enemy become blurred by the horrors of loss and death so when it's finally over, no one really gives a damn!" Remus bit out angrily, remembering the hopelessness that they'd faced during the first war. "All we find ourselves doing in the end is licking each other's wounds and moaning about our losses."

"Do you know about the Prophecy between me and Voldemort?" Harry asked Remus not looking at him for the fear of seeing pity.

"No" Remus replied with surprise coloring his voice "What Prophecy? What are you talking about?"

Harry told him about what he'd learnt the last time he'd been in Dumbledore's chamber and he watched with growing hope that Remus's face had become more and more indignant for him rather than fear toward him and he had to physically move away when the werewolf finally ended up hitting the wall with his bare fist, growling in anger when he'd finished. "If Dumbledore thinks for minute that I'm going to let you anywhere near that foul creature, his fucking losing his mind" he snarled while Harry couldn't help but feel comforted by his protectiveness.

"You know what really scares me though" Harry said shushing him immediately "I feel like everything's going according to the prophecy now. After what happened to me this summer and the powers that I've attained, I'm really starting to think that the whole might just come to pass and I might have to k…"

"No!" Lupin cut him off abruptly "You're not alone in this and no one in their right mind is going to expect a child to defeat that evil son of a bitch. Yes, you are a symbol of hope for everyone right now but I don't think that anyone actually expects you to go off and take care of this war by yourself."

Suddenly a loud snort and snoring broke up the seriousness of their discussion and they both looked towards the room from where the noise had come feeling happy that Draco had finally gone back to sleeping peacefully.

They stayed close by just in case for some more time, talking about random stuff but nothing else happened, so completely worn out, they both wished each other a goodnight and walked back to their respective rooms with Harry feeling so lighter that he'd finally revealed his darkest secret to someone who had not seemed repulsed by him at all.

* * *

The morning of the last day of their holiday dawned bright and sunny but the happiness lasted only until dinner when everything suddenly began to go downhill.

"The Bastards! The stupid fucking idiots!" Malfoy came into the living room, clutching the evening edition of the Daily prophet tightly within his fists.

"What does it say?" Lupin asked him with some trepidation.

"Like you fucking don't know" Draco rounded on his former professor, his face burning hot with anger.

Harry watching his outburst from the other end of table, growled when Draco started shouting at Remus.

"You all must have known about this! You all must have been sniggering behind my back the whole fucking time!" Draco was really screaming now and Lupin was trying his hardest to calm him down when Draco lashed out furiously at him and pushed him to the ground with a hard shove that brought Harry to the werewolf's defense instantly.

"Don't help him anymore Remus" He stood between them like a solid barrier glaring angrily at Draco for his blatant disrespect for someone who had helped him so much during his worst couple of hours.

"Come with me" he ordered the other boy to follow him in a cold voice that breached no leniency and dragged him towards the guest room locking the door behind them before Draco could start protesting.

"Sit!" He shoved Draco towards his bed and drew up a chair for himself, placing it opposite the angry boy so that they were now sitting face to face when there was a faint knock on the door and Remus softly asked them if everything was alright.

"It's fine" Harry placated him "I'm just going to have a talk with this stupid prat here and figure out what's gotten his knickers so twisted up all of a sudden."

"Like you don't know" Draco spat in his face, his voice full of venom that was solely directed at Harry this time.

"Stop yelling at me" Harry's dominance suddenly asserted itself and Draco back off as if stung. "Good" Harry sighed and waved his hand tiredly at him "Talk. But don't go around assuming things about people who've just done you a huge favor by yours saving your life."

"They're holding the trials for the death eaters at the Ministry two months from now" Draco threw the crushed paper viciously at Harry's chest "and if they're found guilty, which they will be of course, a kiss will administered to them within a week's time."

Harry seriously wanted to ask him why this seemed so surprising to him. Everyone knew that the Ministry was no longer taking any chances with the death eaters. Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister had already proven himself unforgiving but even so a small part of Harry understood how Draco felt. The tiny hope that everyone harbors, hoping for a different outcome, for a miracle and then…nothing. Just like how he'd gone around Hogwarts searching for any sign of Sirius, but had ended up feeling even more depressed.

"This is…this all comes down to you Potter!" Draco's voice was laced with hatred "If he…if hadn't been captured at the ministry…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry had finally heard enough. Draco was not the only injured party in this mess and he obviously needed to hear it.

"Your father, Lucius Malfoy, is a bloody death eater for chrissakes! Death Eaters are men with no morals. They'll do just about anything for their fucking Master, even if it means raping, killing or murdering innocent people. In fact, your father was one of the head haunchos in that sick organization and let me tell you, if Voldemort had asked him to sacrifice his family for the cause, he would have done it! He was the reason that an eleven year old girl nearly died in her first year, he was one of the reasons I almost died in my fourth year and he was the reason that my godfather did die last year so please, if you're expecting an apology you can just get the fuck out of my house!"

Draco's shoulders were heaving with broken sobs and he just couldn't bring himself to get up and leave. "He's the only thing I've got left" he cried and Harry unable to watch the proud, stubborn boy slowly deflate before him, pulled him roughly into his arms and held him close even as he struggled to get away.

"Stop Draco" he said soothingly "The hearing is still two months away from now" '_and who knows what might happen by then_' he thought drily, grabbing Draco's wrists and holding them tightly in one hand, effectively preventing him from slugging his captor but it seemed like the fight within him was gradually dying of its own accord anyway.

'_This feels so right_' Harry tightened his hold over the now complacent boy, bending his head to nuzzle his neck soothingly when Draco suddenly shocked him by unconsciously submitting to his ministrations, exposing even more of his delicate skin that nearly drove Harry towards the brink of blood lust when he saw the faint rise and fall of his jugulars so close to mouth.

'_Bloody hell! He's completely out of it_' Harry thought ruefully. _'He's just simply reacting to my presence and my touch but he doesn't know what the heck he's do_ing.'

Harry scraped his fangs oh so gently against that slender neck, wanting nothing more than to claim him body and soul in that moment but it just didn't feel right.

'_I want his consent_' he thought, wondering why that suddenly felt so important to him when he'd felt no such compunctions when he'd bitten other people. _'I want him awake and willing. Not like this, not when he's hurting and miserable.'_ He sighed and loosened hold immediately.

'_Mine_' he couldn't help but feel as he gently laid Draco's body over the mattress, covering him up a warm comforter.

'_Mine,' _the though resounded in his head when he turned off the lights in the room and closed the door behind him to face a rather worried looking Remus,at whom he smiled rather stupidly at without even realizing it _'Like you'd just discovered something wonderfully precious_' Lupin told him much later, '_Like you had finally found your happiness.'_

* * *

_Ellieandra Danke : )_

rusticheart He he! Yeah I got pissed of after trying over ten summaries and none of them seemed to fit so I gave up! But Thank you : )

Charmed Forever Fan Blood lust, love and general epic-ness! Who doesn't love a good vampire story *wink*

Analya-Goddess of emotions Funny how that happens right? Thank you : )


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Adopted from the original works of J.K.**_

* * *

_**(Warning: For mature readers only.)**_

* * *

_**First Bite**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in the worst possible mood as he leaned despondently against the window pane on the Hogwarts Express, trying his best to not snarl at Pansy's fifth attempt at cuddling up to him.

He had woken up that morning with red, puffy eyes (a painful reminder of his hysterical breakdown last night) that had done absolutely nothing to improve his appearance, combined with a splitting headache from the aftermath of him bawling all over Harry Potter of all people and then shamelessly succumbing to the warm comfort that his bone-crushing hug had offered.

To add insult to his already sore ego, after he'd managed to clean himself up somewhat and had dragged his reluctant body over to kitchen for a quick breakfast, he made a complete arse of himself by gaping open mouthed at the delectable sight of a sleepy, tousle haired Harry who was butt naked minus the flimsy towel he'd tied oh so casually around his hips.

Draco had only recently discovered that his own sexuality did not lie with the female kind and he'd done everything he possibly could after that to keep it hidden from his demanding father. He had even gone so far as to make the decision to not date at all until after Hogwarts when he'd be freer to act on his own but to his eternal shame, all it took it seemed, was one look at the demigod lounging about in front of him to destroy every single mask he'd so carefully erected for so long.

Everything about him, from his slender but well-defined musculature, those dark pink, puckered nipples, the blemish free pale skin, that single drop of water that he'd missed wiping off…it was downright obscene was all Draco's addled brain could come with while he struggled to plaster the trademark sneer back on his shocked face.

To make matters worse, he had found himself backing away like a trapped animal when the Potter bastard had smiled knowingly at him looking the picture of complete innocence when he'd asked him if he was sick because he could hear his heartbeat from a mile away and why his skin appeared so flushed.

'_Definitely not my finest hour_' Draco cringed, coming back to the present and keeping his eyes fixed on the moving scenery outside the window.

At least the stupid wanker had promised him that he wouldn't tell anyone about Draco's summer if he, Draco, would in turn promise to keep mum about Harry's and that had been the easiest thing he had ever done because he truly wanted nothing to do with the scary git who could make him come apart at the seams so easily even if he could fix him back just as effortlessly.

_Dangerous, too fucking dangerous_

"Yo Malfoy, I heard from mum that you'd gotten a love call from You know Who during the hols?" Blaise Zabini's pronounced drawl grated irritatingly on his nerves but he managed to turn cool, unaffected grey eyes on the modelesque boy sitting sprawled on the berth opposite him and retorted "Then you've also probably heard that Narcissa was killed by him I suppose?" His eyes gave no hint of the pain and anger that were coursing through his veins like wild fire.

"Oh…umm sorry 'bout that" Zabini looked at him like he genuinely cared so Draco was able to finally let down some of his guard and smiled sadly at his childhood friend. Even though there was no love lost between the two families, seeing as Draco's mum could never stand the promiscuous Ms. Zabini, the two boys however had managed to become good friends, bonding over their many shared interests.

"But seriously what are you going to do if he persists?" Zabini pressed him on, like he actually had some personal interest in the matter and then Draco understood why he seemed so interested and he snorted derisively. "You were called too" he stated matter of factly and Zabini sighed giving up the game by nodding.

"I was called in too" Pansy quietly confessed from beside Draco, "and so have a couple of the others including Nott."

"And what have you guys decided?" Draco asked them, suddenly feeling very thankful that he had not been singled out like he had previously thought.

"He's given us time to think about it for now" Pansy shrugged, looking for all the world like she couldn't be bothered by it but Draco, who'd known her for years, easily recognized the stress under a thin veneer of nonchalance she so carefully hid under.

"Yeah I'm not too chuffed about it either" Zabini said, getting right down to the brass tags "I'd decided ages ago that I'd go travelling after school you know? Thought I'd maybe even go to France or Italy since I've been offered several modeling jobs already but with this thing hanging over my head…" he shook his head and Draco couldn't help but commiserate with him, though not openly of course.

"Blaise you can't say things like that where people can hear you!" Pansy looked around the compartment for signs of any eavesdroppers and then sat back satisfied that there were none, instead looking at them with an evil smirk on her face that they knew all too well meant trouble.

"So Zabini" she said smiling coyly at him while twisting a stray lock of hair "I just saw someone in the train who might be even better looking than you" she giggled in that irritating manner not noticing Draco tense beside her.

"Seriously" she simpered "If Harry Potter was not such a goody, goody Gryffindor, I'd have been all over him like you wouldn't believe" she said remembering her utter shock when she'd first laid eyes on the boy who had become the very definition of tall, dark and handsome over the summer.

Draco was angry. No, he was not angry at the vapid little gossip sitting beside him but he was livid with himself for feeling that ugly twinge of jealousy that had simply blindsided him. What the fuck was wrong with him? This was bleeding Saint Potter whom they were talking about! Not only were they rivals at school but Draco still hadn't completely gotten over his feelings of resentment towards him over his father's imprisonment. Feeling attracted to the bloody bugger was bad enough and he had been able to pass that off as Vampire allure but jealousy? No, that was not an emotion that was so easily understandable or forgivable.

'_Ugh! His life had simply become one hot mess after another hadn't it?_' He groaned inaudibly and slumped tiredly onto the wide berth.

* * *

Harry could feel himself fold under the weight of overloading sensations and all he wanted to do in that moment was to find a perfectly dark, empty room and never come out of it again. He and Lupin had made several short trips outside the Black Manor but never had he had so many people shrieking at him, touching him, staring up at him adoringly at the same time and it was starting to become terribly unnerving.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron was staring at him with wide blue eyes "What on earth happened to you over the holidays? You look, er…different" he muttered while the others nodded in mute agreement.

"Yeah, he's hot now" Hermione stated the obvious with a fond smile obtusely missing the sudden hurt in Ron's expression while Ginny sniggered unabashedly at Harry's unhappy grimace. "He!" she laughed as if struck by a sudden thought "You'd probably be giving that stuck up prat Zabini, a run for his money now" looking thoroughly amused when his expression became even more pained.

"The bloke in Slytherin?" Ron enquired and then turned a dark shade of red when she nodded. "Ginny, please don't tell me that you fancy him?" he growled threateningly, but she just gave him the finger and said "I think that it's actually the other way around, brother" before skipping out of their compartment and leaving them stunned at her admission.

"Mom's been driving us crazy with safe sex talks all summer long and it's all because that idiot" he grumbled. "She'd overheard one of her conversations over the floo and that was it. She's been going ballistic that Ginny's already dumped two guys and is on her way to hooking up with the third."

"Who's the third?" Hermione asked him interestedly.

"Dean Thomas" he said glumly while the other two burst out laughing.

"I sometimes wish that you'd just reciprocated her feelings for you" Ron looked at Harry accusingly while Hermione swatted him on the arm saying "It was a fan girl crush you moron! She's totally over that phase by now."

"And I might not even be into girls you know?" Harry softly intervened but the silence that followed was deafening.

"Er…Harry? Did you just say you weren't into girls mate?" Ron asked him looking like a stumped owl.

"I dunno" he sighed "Something happened to me over summer and it just got me thinking that I might not be as straight as I'd once imagined."

"Oh…er" Ron looked at him awkwardly "That's entirely your choice man" he said as a way of approval and then as if he'd just figured out something really good, his face cleared up instantly breaking into a warms smile "It might even be a good thing you know!" And Harry, who'd sensed the romantic tension between Ron and Hermione a long time ago, rolled his eyes at him turning to stare pointedly at Hermione who'd in turn started to blush "No longer see me as competition huh?"

Ron was pulling at his collar uncomfortable wondering why it suddenly gotten tighter and warmer when the train suddenly came to a screeching halt that threw them out of their seats while people from the other compartments and the corridor began screaming when a ear splitting, metallic groan accompanied by a drawn out shudder that seemed to be coming from too much strain on the rails beneath their feet shocking them out of their complacency.

The train was starting to move backwards as if someone was physically dragging away and Harry who'd recovered the fastest from his shock due to his newfound reflexes was out of the door in a flash, running towards the last compartment with an agility that left people gawking in his wake.

Throwing the back door open while somehow managing to stay on his feet despite the tremors, he was made utterly speechless by the singular most awe-inspiring sight he ever seen of a mountainous giant digging his fingers into the metal frame of the train managing to create deep, finger shaped grooves over its sides with sheer brute strength.

Holding out his wand in front of him, Harry took a deep breath and thought _'Depulso!'_ Watching with satisfaction as a powerful beam of light left his wand, unsettling the dust and smaller stones on the ground with its magnitude as it hit the monster smack! in the middle of his chest, pushing his entire body a few hundred feet away from the Express.

Getting ready to attack him once again, sensing that the fight was not over yet, Harry held his wand at ready when a dark hooded man wearing a silver mask with curling black lines on it apparated inches away from his face, throwing him off balance completely but instead of fighting him, he simply pushed aside with the words "The Dark Lord will deal with you personally" and took off, running into the train.

Recovering from his sudden shock, Harry was about to follow him when he heard the giant roar angrily and come thundering towards him with the ground protesting under his every footfall. Harry not losing a second, jumped onto the roof of the train with cat-like reflexes and backed away from the edge so that when the Giant was nearly upon them he took a running leap towards it and slammed his fist into the vulnerable spot over his neck making the huge beast double over from the pain gasping desperately for air.

Lashing out at the small irritation the Giant slapped Harry to the ground but Harry barely feeling the pain rose to his feel unsteadily and pointed his wand at him once again. This time at the point between his eyebrows and thought _'Stupefy,'_ watching as the his opponent keeled over backwards was out cold on the floor before him. Smarting from the bruise on his face that had taken the worst hit he quickly headed back towards where the other were mentally preparing himself to face the other darker threat.

* * *

There was utter pandemonium inside the train, with children screaming and crying, driving Harry insane with all the clutter when he finally found Hermione and Ron standing in the middle of it all, staring at something in front of them with terrified eyes.

"Harry! Where the hell did you go?" Hermione shouted when she noticed him and Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"What's happening up front" he evaded her question and instead craned his neck over the knot of people to see what was happening ahead.

"It was a death eater" Hermione shuddered while trying to talk over the loud din around them. "He just blasted his way through and I think a couple of people were injured from the attack but he kept using dark magic so no one could really stop him. Just now we saw him dragging Draco Malfoy out of one of the compartments but we can't really see what happening.

Harry went utterly cold with rage as he felt something dark and terrible deep within him fight its way out. He began frantically pushing people away from him to get to Draco when he saw a glowing, purple cage like structure holding two people within its magic one, whom Harry instantly recognized as a bleeding, frightened Draco who was putting up a brilliant fight with his faceless opponent whom Harry recognized as the Death Eater who'd pushed him away.

All the people around him faded into the background as he made his way over to the makeshift barrier, remaining solely focused on the boy who he had come to think of as his own over the summer.

"Harry you can't" Neville was trying to pull him back "The barrier's impenetrable. We've tried everything but it simply won't budge!"

Harry didn't pay him any attention, not really seeing him at all when he brought his fingers close to the unnaturally, gleaming bars of the cage and felt the magic that was radiating from it.

Dark magic! And a powerful spell at that! A strange feeling suddenly washed over him, as if the magic within him shared a deep, resounding connection with the magic that had created the cage and all its secrets were suddenly laid bare before him. Millions of tiny threads, like optical fibers, were neatly crisscrossing each other, forming a tight nexus that had somehow taken the shape of the barrier and he unthinkingly reached out his hand and sank his fingers into that beautiful matrix yanking strongly on the weakest link that had become so clear all of a sudden and he broke it, exposing the two captives to outside world immediately.

Harry was on top of the Death Eater before anyone could fully comprehend what was happening and he smashed his mask so that it shattered into a million pieces, revealing one very unconscious Anthony Dolohov. By then, reinforcements in the form of Aurors had finally made their way through the melee to where the drama was unfolding and were gently prying Harry away from the bloody mess that had been Draco's attacker. Harry shrugged them off of impatiently and ran to Draco's side immediately, growling menacingly when people tried to help him.

_Mine!_

Harry lifted him up carefully so that he wouldn't unintentionally jostle his injuries ignoring the outraged expression on his face and the feeble protests, instead he called one of the Aurors over to them and informed them under no uncertain terms that they would not answer any of their questions until they'd gone back to Hogwarts and before the man could argue with him, Harry turned his back to him and entered an empty compartment nearest to them slamming the door shut, locking it securely and placed silencing charms all around the small space.

Sitting down on one of the berths, Harry slowly lowered Draco onto his lap who was still shooting daggers at him with his eyes and he pulled him close to him, shielding his body with his own trembling one, uttering a barely audible cry that sounded so desperate that even Draco stopped struggling to study him instead.

"Potter?" He whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by this uncharacteristic show of tenderness but Harry just buried his head into the crook of his shoulder like he had yesterday but this time he closed his eyes tightly and held him like he was terrified of losing him.

"Your worse than me" he finally mumbled, his hot breath ghosting over Draco's sensitive ear making him turn away in fear when he suddenly felt himself becoming helpless. "You attract even more trouble towards yourself than I ever did. I would have fucking killed Anthony Dolohov today after what he did to you and yes, I would have regretted it later on, rebelled at the terrible knowledge of it with everything that I have, but that's the problem, I can't see clearly when you're around. Your scent, your eyes, that stupid Slytherin pride that drives me crazy, your loyalty and courage, yes, courage" he snickered softly when Draco moved in protest.

"I want to hate you and why shouldn't I? You're the boy who's fought me every step of the way but I find myself reveling in your anger, your hate. It makes me feel alive, normal, and it keeps me grounded. It was something I'd learnt during your stay, that before we'd rescued you or rather, before I had both you and Lupin in my life, I was merely going through the motions. Every time I'd want to forget, I'd listen to the sound of the pulse in your veins and everything would just disappear" he pressed his lips softly over the pulse in Draco's neck as if to prove his point but the sensations made the other boy in his arms pull him closer unconsciously "I don't understand what's happening but…"

"Shut up" Draco didn't want him to pull away "shut up and kiss me" he demanded, looking into Harry's emerald gaze with a fire that was equal to his.

Harry didn't wait in case he changed his mind and lifted his head with his hands that were curled around the nape of his neck possessively, playing with his soft golden stands of hair as he pressed his lips over Draco's, trying to learn their shape, their texture, yielding to that unique scent of his that enveloped him as he crushed him to his chest. Slowly but firmly, he began coaxing his mouth open with the tip of his tongue and explored the hot cavern within, making Draco clutch the back of his shirt like he was losing control, like he couldn't quite keep up with what was happening, like he was drowning.

Harry could feel the other boy's blood pounding in his veins, the sound calling to him like it had in Knockturn alley, blinding him to everything but the overwhelming need to taste. Drawing his head away from Draco's he looked down at him gently and pushed away the stray hair from his forehead, slowly stroking the curve of his neck watching carefully as Draco's eyes widened with understanding, he was going to bite him and take his blood.

It was madness or maybe it was the adrenaline from his near death experience but whatever it was Draco bent his head to the side anyway, knowing that later on, common sense would come back to taunt him for his submission but for now he exposed his neck swallowing in fear when saw Harry's entire stance change, becoming darker, more powerful as his fangs elongated slowly.

"I'm sorry" Harry's mellifluous voice soothed him, apologizing for what was to come and he couldn't help but respond by closing his own eyes feeling his body relax when Harry bent his head over his neck, piercing the soft skin over his carotids making Draco arch into the sudden pain but it was the pleasure that held him, that made his hands scrabble weakly over Harry's back, raking his nails over it as he tried to find his center of gravity once again.

Harry had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life. Draco's blood made everything around him seem sharper, brighter and more, just more. He understood desire in that moment, he understood how dangerous it was and how easy losing control had become. He simply couldn't get enough.

Draco began moving mindlessly against him, seeking comfort, seeking release as their arousals grew to a fevered pitch but just before everything around them suddenly went white, Draco opened his eyes baring a terrible fear mixed with a naked need within its silvery depths as he whispered "What are you doing to me?" send Harry closer to the edge when they both let go of that towering pressure that had been gradually building up inside of them, succumbing to the welcome quiet and fading aftershocks.

* * *

Treebrooke: Sigh, there are still plenty of ways this can go horribly wrong so keep your finger crossed and thank you : )

Charmed Forever Fan: More than hugging in this one : )


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Adopted from the original works of J.K.**_

* * *

_**(Warning: For mature readers only.)**_

* * *

_**Obligation**_

* * *

_So, Anthony Dolohov had failed._

A thin, tall man wearing black, billowing robes stood unmoving on the precipice of a steep rock overhanging the train station in Hogsmaede while his tell-tale silver mask gleamed eerily like a white beacon in the dark.

Rabastan Lestrange was by no means the bravest of the Dark Lord's followers but he was a very loyal one and had already proven his worth during his twelve year stint in Azkaban. Now, this latest request from the Dark Lord had been a blessing in disguise, one, which he simply couldn't have refused. Since it was after all the revenge that he'd sought from the coward for so long.

Capturing Malfoy's son he knew with gleeful certainty would destroy the treacherous bastard himself and Rabastan wanted to be the one to deliver the good news to him personally while he rotted away in prison.

Turning his attention away from his innermost, dark thoughts, he looked at the two ceaseless creatures tied to the base of his self-fashioned pedestal and felt truly overcome with a sense of power like he hadn't felt in ages.

The beasts were ravenously hungry and were becoming restless from the wait. Their coppery bodies and evil looking horns made them seem like creatures from hell itself and Rabastan couldn't help but rub his hands in delicious anticipation of the carnage that they would soon unleash.

* * *

Harry was worried. Draco had collapsed soon after their intimate moments and had finally succumbed to the effects of the Dark Magic that had been used on him. Also he had had a hell of a time explaining his less than normal behavior to his friends and Pansy Parkinson in particular whom he'd concluded was a rather foul-mouthed, snotty little thug only masquerading as a school girl (in his opinion anyway).

How many times had he tried telling the obnoxious little witch that he'd had no ulterior motives when he'd saved Draco's life, well not the ones she was thinking of anyway and was profusely grateful for Blaise Zabini when he'd stepped in calmly and very skillfully managed to remove the drama queen from harms way or at least from his itching fingers that wanted to so desperately strangle her.

"Still can't believe you went to all that trouble to save ferret boy" Ron grumbled while shoving his arms into the sleeves of his school robes. "Should have done us all a fav…"

"Ron!" Hermione said cuttingly when she noticed how pale their friend had suddenly become "Just stop spewing rubbish and help me with the first years alright?"

Harry's mind was preoccupied even before his friends had left the compartment with thoughts of how still Draco had been when he'd collapsed and he was suddenly consumed by feelings of immeasurable frustration from the simple fact that he had no clue as to how the other boy was faring.

'_Shit I want to see him!'_ He closed his eyes for a moments' respite only and then bravely headed outside his safe haven to face the bustling throng of students who were sure to be gawking at him from every which way.

* * *

Apart from the students that were milling around the platform in search of empty carriages, all four Heads of Houses and Madame Pomhprey were also present, toiling untiringly to see that they were escorted back within the safe confines of their school after thanking and dismissing the Aurors for their help during the rather traumatic journey.

The efficient school nurse had already managed to segregate the injured from the non-injured and had started piling her patients into the available transportation while the other professors were working side by side in a valiant effort to calm down the more panicked of the youngsters.

In the midst of this hullabaloo, Rita Skeeter made her grand entrance with a photographer in tow and immediately went about interviewing several reluctant people making a steady progress towards Harry himself but was blocked off by a smug looking Hermione who came to stand in front from him hurriedly and very purposefully zapped an innocent fly that was buzzing around the nearest lamp post all the while looking squarely at Rita's own face menacingly.

"Scary" Ron shook his head admiringly at Hermione and Harry joined in with an awed exclamation of "A real Amazon woman!" when the dratted journalist took the broad hint and disappeared from their sight with a cowed expression.

They had finally made it to their carriage and were helping Hermione climb into it when a toe-curling screech suddenly shredded their small moment of peace and sent everyone scrambling for shelter when two fifteen feet, flying monsters headed straight at them!

"Peruvian Vipertooth!" Hermione whispered with one foot already inside the carriage.

"Rather small for dragons eh?" Ron's voice had climbed a new octave in his fear.

"They feast on human flesh, you plonker!" Hermione hissed unfeelingly and he turned a deathly shade of grey.

"They're headed straight for Pomphrey's carriages" Harry bit out tersely, following their speedy flight easily with his recently enhanced vision and swallowed noticeably when he'd figured out who they were after.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron suddenly shouted, distracting Harry from his troubling thoughts. "Snape's taken off after the beasties!" And he said it while looking up at the inky sky.

"Whatre…?" Both Harry and Hermione tried following his line of vision and gasped in unison when they spotted their Potions Professor flying gracefully amongst the creatures themselves looking for all the world like a ginormous, interfering bat.

"Crikey!" Ron croaked "I'm going to be having nightmares after this for a long time, aren't I?"

It was starting to look like the man had won the battle with one of the creatures when the other suddenly slipped past him and swooped towards the carriages in a graceful arc and Harry found himself moving towards it blindly.

"Step away from it, you fool!" Professor McGonagall shouted after him while Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout chased after the creature themselves but were blindsided by Rabastan's sudden appearance when he chose that particular moment to materialize in front of them and began battling them on a level that would have put Dolohov to shame.

"He's using an aspen wand!" Flitwick shouted in warning to his dueling partner, Professor Sprout, right before he threw a crippling spell at the intruder "He's using martial magic to fight us both so be careful!"

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out in indignation when he zipped past the others effortlessly. "Get away from that creature!"

Harry ignoring her, ran towards one of the lamp posts by the side of the platform and tore it out of the ground making his professor choke in shock. "Th…That…you can't...!" She stammered in a stunned voice "That's public property Mr. Potter!" She finally managed weakly, almost irrelevantly when he'd become but a speck in the distance and one of the students standing beside her with bulged out eyes muttered "That's what's bothering you?"

'_This cannot be happening again!_' Harry was panting, his breathing becoming more and more labored but not with exertion, but with fear.

The snarling dragon threw out a deadly talon ripping the walls of Draco's carriage in a mad fury and people who were trapped inside it screamed bloody murder.

'_Please_' Harry's throat felt raw and a single tear trickled down the side of his face when he saw the battered carriage. '_Please_' he raised the heavy lamp post like a javelin and bore down on the rampaging beast with a vengeance he didn't know he possessed.

The pole had pierced the left side of the Dragon's chest wall when he heard McGonagall's shout from somewhere in the background "The right side Harry! The heart's on the right!"

But before he could pull out his makeshift weapon from within its body, the creature struck him on his shoulder with its venomous claws making Harry scream from the burning pain and he let go of the spear to clutch at the bleeding wound.

"Leave it to me Potter!" Snape suddenly descended from above like an avenging…bat (really the man looked nothing like an angel!) and said "Go and help Pomphrey unload her patients" he nodded towards the broken carriage and proceeded to slowly but deliberately decimate the creature that nearly killed his godson.

'_Huh! Never thought that I'd one day be glad to see Snape_' Harry shook his head feeling woozy and disoriented as he watched the injured dragon fall helplessly to the ground.

He had managed to levitate one or two students away from the rabble but his eyelids were starting to feel heavy and his legs had become leaden masses, unable to take another step forward when McGonagall caught his wounded body and laid him on the ground next to the other victims.

"He's been poisoned" He could hear Pomphrey's voice as if from far away "He won't make it if we don't hurry. It's too potent!"

He had the strangest feeling that he'd experienced this all-encompassing coldness once before. He was dying then, with his blood being sucked out of his body by a sexy vampire. So, was he dying this time as well? "Draco" he whispered inaudibly, wanting to see him safe before his body gave in to the effects of the poison but nobody it seemed had heard his feeble cry and he blacked out feeling an empty hollow in his chest.

* * *

It was still night when Harry woke up with a body full of aches and pains and he groaned softly when every breath he took burned.

"You're awake" he could recognize that voice from anywhere and felt an answering jolt of unbidden happiness pass through him. '_He'd made it! Draco was safe and sound!'_

"You've been out for two days now" the other boy said drily when Harry finally turned to look at him and saw that he looked tired but otherwise intact.

"I heard you saved my arse again" Draco it seemed had become chatty over two days but Harry not wanting to reminisce the horrifying struggle, waved his gratitude away and fell back against his cushion thankfully.

"Oh you're up Mr. Potter" Madam Pomphrey came bustling into the room armed with several, gross looking potions that Harry knew had to be for him.

"I'm fine" he tried to tell her but the insistent woman made him down one bottle after another until he was gagging and whimpering from the effort of not throwing up.

"Baby" Draco said meanly from the bed beside him and Harry chuckled tiredly allowing Pomphrey to tuck him in securely before the sleeping draught dragged him back rather ruthlessly into the netherworld.

* * *

It was on the fourth day since his arrival to the infirmary when he'd finally woken up feeling like he could take on the world and proceeded to sit up immediately fighting off terrible pangs of hunger when he noticed a lackluster Draco still lounging about in his own bed with a wary expression on his face.

"Dra…" he began but was cut off abruptly when the other boy raised his hand to silence him.

"I know what you're going to say Potter" his voice held a sort of steely resignation to it but he continued speaking anyway. "And what you want just won't happen. What happened on the train between us was simply my way of repaying you for having saved my life. We Malfoy's do not enjoy being obligated to others so…"

"Wow! Time out!" Harry watched his flushed face and measured his rapid pulse through his sensitive ears.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked him irritably at being interrupted so rudely in the middle of his monologue.

"It means shut up or give me a frigging minute before you crush me" Harry looked at him sadly with no illusions of him suddenly changing his opinion in the next few minutes.

"I…I'm sorry" Draco wouldn't even look at him and Harry found himself sighing in frustration.

"I thought that you were a bloody Slytherin for godsakes!" Harry finally spat out with a hint of anger lacing his words. "I thought that after all the trouble that I'd gone through of foolishly laying down my heart for you to stomp on, in that bloody train, that you'd be smart enough to use me and my 'saving people' penchant but here you are, doubting me once again or is it that you've actually gone and started to care for me?"

"No! I don't…"

"Three times Draco" Harry reminded him softly. "Three fucking times I've saved your life and you still question me?"

"I never asked you to…"

"Shut up" Harry's voice had become cold, frigid, and he stood up slowly advancing towards Draco's bed while he looked up at him like a frightened rabbit.

"I tell you how I honestly feel about you and you treat it like a fucking business deal, is that right?"

"I…"

"Fine" Harry placed one cool hand over Draco's throat in a loose hold "If we're talking business, then surely you must know that the little blood that I took from you isn't going to cut it."

Draco's expression had changed to one of actual hurt but Harry was sure that the little idiot wasn't even aware of it.

"You owe me a life debt Draco" he passed his thumb soothingly over the place that he'd first bitten him "and that means that I own you and that I'm going to collect."

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice had become raspy under his ministrations and Harry could literally smell his arousal but he wasn't going to cut him any slack this time. This time he'd be the one making the boundaries.

"It means that you're mine, that you belong to me" here his grip on the other boy's slender neck tightened somewhat as he emphasized the point "You will give me your blood whenever I wish it!"

"I'd rather die!" Draco looked terrified and Harry couldn't help but smile at all the dramatics.

"You would, wouldn't you, you stubborn twat! But then again that's a decision that you can no longer make since it now lies entirely with me!"

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked him desperately.

"Because I need you" Harry said honestly, knowing fully well that that was the only thing he would respond to. "I need you and like I said before, I've had feelings for you for some time now so this arrangement only makes things easier for me rather than having to bitch and beg you all the time."

"So you're really doing this because you…?" Draco looked at him rather disbelievingly but Harry tired of repeatedly telling him the same thing over and over again, pulled him up by his shoulders and snogged the living daylights out him until they were both panting for air and he rested his forehead against Draco's for a fraction of a second before the other boy lurched away from him in a hurry.

"Yes I like you, you goddamn prat, so you're just going have to learn to live with that knowledge!"

"That's unreasona…" they heard a noise at the entrance and moved away from each other as if they'd been scalded when Draco hissed softly "This isn't over" before Pomphrey entered the room to inform them that they'd been invited to the Headmaster's office after they'd eaten breakfast.

* * *

Charmed Forever Fan Yeah i want to go all out on Harry's character ans try to make him badass!

Belldandy55555 Thank you :)

Analya-Goddess of emotions Of course there will be more! I can't get rid of it, is more like it : )

Rodacoma Thank you :) Totally loving the love!

Lupinesence Thank you : )

mizzrazz72 Yeah, Harry's going to try and unstick Draco's head from his ass while his his friends will probably help in their own twisted ways : )


End file.
